


Lazy Sunday

by AngelFinally



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFinally/pseuds/AngelFinally
Summary: After Jake & Rosa are exonerated, life is returning to normal for Jake & Amy. Plus, I added a little wink to one of Samberg's other projects. ;-)





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a few fanfics (literally, 3) but this is the first one I thought might be nice to have other people read. Also, I don't have a beta and my spell-check is questionable. Please be kind.

Lazy Sunday

Sargent Amy Santiago leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. She had been researching this particular case for the last, ugh, three hours, she realized when she glanced at her wristwatch, and hadn't even noticed the enticing smells coming from the kitchen until just a moment ago. Pushing away from the desk in the guestroom of her apartment, she made her way silently down the hall to see what had been happening during her self-imposed sequester. 

Peering around the corner into the kitchen she saw Detective Jake Peralta in front of the stove. His back was to her as he added ingredients to the wok that sizzled on the range and stirred them with a wooden spoon. The radio was set to the classic R&B station as he absentmindedly sang along to the music. He was wearing his favorite cargo shorts and that ubiquitous navy hoodie. Amy could see the tail of a white t-shirt peeking out below the bottom hem of his hoodie. Her eyes lazily drifted from his bare feet, up his legs to his back, then landed at his wavy, slightly messy dark brown hair. Jake was not a big man, but he was strong and fit, in spite of his former eating habits. She sidled up to him tucking herself under his left arm and snaked her right arm around his waist.

“Babe! Hey! You're done working?” he asked as he squeezed her shoulder and bent to kiss her on her temple.

“I'm at a good stopping point,” she answered, “and I had to come see what you're making. It smells wonderful!”

“Well, you WOULD think that,” he replied. “You haven't eaten in, like, seven hours. You would love whatever I'm cooking.”

“Oh, Babe, I always love what you're cooking,” she said in a low, throaty voice and with a squeeze around his waist. Jake's eyebrows went up and a smile broadened his generous mouth.

“Oh, ok, ok, ok, you're liking what I'm cooking, huh? I can get on board with that,” he said as he layed the wooden spoon on the surface of the stove and turned fully to face Amy. Taking a step toward her, she moved so that her back was against the edge of the counter top. Jake, placing his hands at her waist, helped her as she pushed herself up to sit on the counter with Jake standing between her knees. He layed his hands on her thighs as he started nuzzling her neck, placing small kisses along the crest of her shoulder and on her throat.

“So, what ARE you cooking? Some kind of chicken thing?” she asked as she draped her arms over his shoulders and examined the various and sundry vegetables that were on the cutting board next to the stove.

“Yup,” he answered, briefly glancing over at his ingredients between kisses. “Nothing fancy, just kind of a fridge-dump concoction.”

“'Fridge-dump'?” she asked, slightly puzzled.

“Yeah, I'm just taking whatever I found in the fridge and stir-frying it together to see how it turns out. I figure if I make it spicy enough it'll be okay. Plus the different textures of the veggies will taste good, too. I just have to be careful not to overcook them or they'll be mush.” He leaned away from her slightly as he picked up the wooden spoon to give his work in progress another stir. Amy regarded him with admiration. 

“You really have been taking care to eat better, Jake. I admire that about you.”

“Thanks, Babe,” he replied as they locked eyes with affection. Amy ran the fingers of her left hand through his hair and he closed his eyes reflexively enjoying the sensation. “You know,” he started, setting the spoon down again, “Being here with you has made me realize that I need to take care of myself. I mean, I know you love me, but I have to start living in a way that shows you that I value that love.”

“Wow.” Amy was taken aback. “That's huge to hear you say that,” she told him.

“Yeah, maybe,” he replied, “But it's a long time coming. I mean, there was so much I used to take for granted. I always assumed that I'd be heathly, strong, fast... free.” That last word was said with gravitas as he looked deeply into Amy's eyes. “All of that can be taken away, so I'd better do whatever I can to keep a hold of what I can.” Amy was speechless. The two months that Jake and Rosa were incarcerated were the longest two months of her life, but she at least had an outlet. She, along with the rest of the 99 could work the case and prove Jake & Rosa's innocence. The two of them just had to wait. 

With a lump in her throat and a tear glistening in her eye, Amy placed her hand on Jake's cheek and leaned in to kiss him. He welcomed the kiss and returned it with sincerity. “So,” she started after taking a deep breath, “How can I help?” Jake could tell that she wasn't ready to have an emotional discussion. She was just happy to have him with her and was ready to enjoy a lazy Sunday together eating a fridge-dump stir-fry dinner.

“You can set the table since this is almost ready. And maybe pick out a bottle of wine, if you want,” he suggested.

Amy did set the table, then poured them each a glass of Chardonnay that Captain Holt had brought over as a welcome home gift when Jake was cleared of all charges. Jake turned up the music on the radio and spooned the stir-fry dinner onto plates. The rest of the evening was spent eating, talking, laughing and enjoying each other's company. They also decided to watch The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe, a movie they'd both wanted to see but never got around to watching. Serious conversations were to come. That night was for peace, affection, and simply being present.


End file.
